OS plumiens
by fandebones
Summary: Quelques OS plumiens sans ambition...aujourd'hui, un reportage qui tourne mal !
1. Une leçon d'informatique

_Bonsoir !_

_Donc voilà mon petit OS plumien, en réponse à la demande de PBG...en espérant que vous aimerez !_

_Thème "imposé" par PBG : Leçon d'informatique._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Une leçon d'informatique pas comme les autres

On sonna à la porte. Sophia soupira et se leva en soufflant sur ses ongles, les mains en éventail. Elle marcha ainsi jusqu'à la porte.

«Fann' !

-Sophia, comment ça va ? Remise de l'explosion ? Prête à découvrir les joies de l'informatique ?»

La journaliste eut un sourire. Sourire qui disparut lorsqu'elle découvrit la personne qui se trouvait derrière l'informaticienne.

«Oh, oui, l'officier Taal a tenu à me suivre, expliqua Fann' devant le regard étonné de Sophia. Elle m'a confié son ordinateur pour un petit problème, et…

-Et je tiens à garder les deux yeux dessus, termina Elen.

-Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû me faire les ongles…» marmonna Sophia en s'écartant pour laisser entrer les deux femmes.

Elles s'installèrent dans le salon.

«Washington et Pauline ne sont pas là ?

-Non, elles sont parties faire quelques courses. Pauline devait aller chercher son ordinateur chez le réparateur, et Washington voulait en profiter pour faire une ou deux courses.»

Pendant ce temps, Elen s'était accoudée au comptoir.

«Dans combien de temps vous aurez fini avec mon Vaio, mademoiselle Debones ?

-Il faudrait peut-être me laisser du temps, non ?» répondit la geekette.

Elen lui lança un regard noir.

«On les attend ou on commence maintenant ?

-On attend un peu, on a le temps, proposa Sophia.

-Bon, d'accord. Tu as de l'eau pétillante ?

-L'eau pétillante attendra, fit Elen. J'ai besoin d'avoir mon ordinateur le plus vite possible.»

La sonnette retentit. Elen se redressa.

«Je vais chercher l'eau pétillante. Fann', tu vas ouvrir ?»

L'informaticienne se leva et alla ouvrir. Une petite tornade brune fit son entrée dans l'appartement, suscitant la méfiance d'Elen.

La tornade s'arrêta net en voyant l'Israélienne.

«Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici, celle-là ? s'exclama Amy.

-«Celle-là» a entendu, fit Elen sur un ton menaçant en faisant un pas vers Amy.

-Hep hep hep hep hep ! les interrompit Sophia, qui revenait avec des verres, une canette de coca et la bouteille. Pas de combat chez moi ! On a fait le ménage ce matin, alors je ne veux pas de sang !

-Je peux faire ça sans sang qui coule» rétorqua Elen en faisant un pas supplémentaire.

Le regard meurtrier de l'officier du Mossad déstabilisa quelque peu Amy.

«Hum…je peux enlever mon blouson ? Il est tout neuf…

-Pas de bagarre près de mon ordinateur ! protesta Fann'. Le prochain – ou la prochaine – qui m'en abîme un, je l'étripe.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça… siffla Elen.

-Surtout que votre précieux Vaio est en premier rang.»

Elen regarda les trois jeunes femmes avec méfiance, puis desserra le poing tout en lançant un regard noir à Amy.

«Bon, fit Sophia pour changer de sujet, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Amy ?

-Je venais voir Pline pour savoir quand on aurait la suite d'Alea Jacta Est, et aussi parce qu'on devait aller manger une pizza ensemble…elle est là ?

-Non, répondit Sophia, mais elle va rentrer. En attendant, tu veux profiter de la leçon d'informatique de Fann' ?

-Une leçon d'informatique ? Moui…pourquoi pas. Fann', tu pourras m'apprendre comment être sûre que plus personne ne pourra mettre de photo sur mon blog à ma place ? Je n'aimerais pas être de nouveau soupçonnée de meurtre par le Mossad… fit Amy en regardant Elen.

-Si tu veux. Ce n'est pas si difficile, en fait…

-Parle pour toi ! répliqua Amy. C'est normal, toi tu es une geekette. Et toi Sophia, pourquoi tu veux des cours d'informatique ?

-C'est toujours utile ! Et puis, si quelqu'un pirate FF, on saura quoi faire ! Imagine, si un pirate informatique s'en prenait à FF et effaçait…ouh là, non, finalement, oublions cette vision d'horreur. Disons que je veux être sûre que mes informations personnelles seront bien protégées…

-Et…pourquoi est-elle là, la ninja ?» demanda Amy à voix basse.

Elen plissa les yeux.

«Rien, elle suit son ordinateur, répondit Fann' à voix basse.

-Ordinateur qui est avec toi, c'est ça ?

-Exactement.

-Et euh…pourquoi elle ne t'a pas encore tuée ?

-Parce que c'est elle qui me l'a confié…»

Elen avança lentement jusqu'à se retrouver derrière les deux jeunes femmes.

«De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?» demanda soudain Elen.

Amy et Stéphanie sursautèrent. Sophia observait la situation avec un demi-sourire en servant son eau pétillante.

«Amy, tu veux boire quelque chose ? Eau pétillante ? Coca ?» proposa-t-elle pour changer de sujet. Décidément, avoir Amy et Elen dans la même pièce, ce n'était pas de tout repos.

«Oui, coca s'il te plaît Sophia.

-Elen ? Vous voulez quelque chose ?» se risqua-t-elle.

Elen tourna lentement la tête vers Sophia, ne lâchant les deux jeunes femmes du regard que lorsqu'elle se trouva face à la journaliste.

«Vous avez du café ?

-Euh…je peux en faire. Noir, serré, sans sucre ?

-Exact.

-On a plusieurs cafés, vous venez choisir ?»

L'officier du Mossad jeta un dernier regard à Amy avant de partir dans la cuisine avec Sophia, laissant Amy et Fann' seules. L'informaticienne sortit son ordinateur – Athéna – et commença à taper sur le clavier, sous le regard interrogateur d'Amy.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?»

Fann' eut un sourire.

«J'écris mon premier chapitre JAG.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est trop génial !

-Dis Amy, j'ai un service à te demander…

-Oui ?

-Tu pourras le lire ? Pour me dire ce que tu en penses…

-Bien sûr !»

Sophia et Elen revinrent dans le salon. Au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître les deux autres colocataires.

«Washington ! Pline ! s'exclama Sophia, se précipitant vers la porte.

-Eh bien ! Il y en a du monde ! remarqua Pline. Salut Fann' ! Oh, Amy, tu es déjà là ?»

Amy afficha un petit sourire et se proposa pour aider, suivie de Fann'.

«Oui, je suis en avance. Alors comme ça tu prends des cours d'informatique ?

-Oui ! À vrai dire, c'est Sophia qui m'a convaincue. C'est vrai, après tout, je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'on pirate mes données personnelles comme toi…

-S'il te plaît, Pline, évite de me rappeler ces affreux souvenirs…»

Pauline afficha un regard désolé.

«Oh non !»

Tous les regards convergèrent vers celle qui avait prononcé les deux derniers mots. Washington se frappa le front.

«J'ai oublié les tomates !

-Du calme, ce n'est pas grave, tenta Sophia.

-Pas grave ? Comment veux-tu que je fasse des tomates farcies sans tomates ? Bon…j'y retourne ! Salut tout le monde ! Je reviens !»

La dynamique jeune femme quitta l'appartement.

«Mais euh….Washington…reste… murmura Sophia, déçue.

-Bon, je peux récupérer mon ordi ? s'impatienta Elen. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, moi !

-Oui, oui, ça va ! Je vous avais dit que ce serait un peu long.»

Devant le regard noir de l'Israélienne, l'informaticienne reprit :

«Bon…quel est le problème ? Vous avez été assez évasive… fit-elle en reprenant le Vaio d'Elen.

-Mon problème, c'est qu'il y ait autant de gens autour de mon ordinateur… siffla-t-elle en regardant Amy, Pline et Sophia s'approcher.

-Si votre ordinateur est si précieux, alors gardez-le et réparez-le vous-même ! rétorqua Amy.

-Si je pouvais, miss Amy DiNato, je le ferais ! Seulement, voyez-vous, l'ennui, c'est qu'il y a toujours des gens suspects à surveiller…des gens comme vous.

-Hep ! Pas de bataille chez moi, même verbale !

-Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, Pline, ajouta Sophia avec un clin d'œil.

-Vous en faites également partie, miss Blewgreen. Donc je n'ai pas le temps de réparer le problème.

-Les filles, je peux m'en occuper maintenant ? Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

-Pas de souci, pas de souci…notre cours attendra.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Fann', on a le temps…la pizza attendra, hein Amy ?»

La jeune étudiante soupira.

«Je peux savoir quel est le problème ? reprit Fann' en fixant l'Israélienne.

-Il ne fonctionne plus.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Lorsque je déverrouille l'écran, il affiche des lignes de codes. De temps en temps, le mot «ERROR» s'affiche, répondit Elen.

-Que faisiez-vous lorsque c'est arrivé la première fois ?

-Je…naviguais sur Internet.

-Vous avez téléchargé quelque chose ? Un logiciel ? Un document ? Créé quelque chose ? Un programme ? Entré des lignes de codes dans un terminal ?»

Elen grimaça.

«Fann', je doute qu'elle soit une pro de l'informatique comme toi, intervint Amy. Je dirais plutôt que sa spécialité, à elle, c'est…

-Le combat, termina Elen. Les armes à feu, aussi. Et, à l'occasion, de régler leur compte aux gens…

-C'est presque effrayant, votre truc. Vous avez appris à regarder les gens comme ça avec Ziva ?» demanda Sophia, sortant son carnet bleu et son stylo rose – oui, les journalistes ont toujours un carnet et un stylo sur eux.

Fann', occupée avec l'ordinateur, fut la seule à ne pas regarder Sophia. Amy, Pline et Elen la regardèrent toutes.

«Dites donc, la journaliste…

-Oui ?

-N'essayez pas de cueillir des informations sur moi. N'essayez même pas.

-Pourquoi ? Il y a si peu de journaux qui sortent des articles sur des officiers du Mossad…24h dans la vie d'Elen Taal, ce serait merveilleux !»

Le regard noir d'Elen fit déglutir Pline.

«Bon, bon, d'accord, si vous insistez… fit Sophia en rangeant son carnet et son stylo. C'est dommage, vous seriez peut-être devenue célèbre…

-Hum, je crois que j'ai réparé, intervint Fann'. Ça s'affiche !»

Sophia, Pline et Amy se placèrent derrière la jeune femme. Ensemble, les quatre jeunes femmes découvrirent l'écran de la dernière activité d'Elen. C'était TOUT, sauf ce qu'elles avaient imaginé.

Elles s'attendaient à des photos d'armes, des vidéos de combat ou une page top-secrète, mais non. C'était tout autre chose.

«Non ?! s'exclama Sophia. Pas possible !

-Ce n'est pas vrai ? Ça alors ! s'étonna Pline.

-Non mais dites-moi que je rêve. Ce n'est pas possible. Pincez-moi, fit Amy.

-Tout de suite, répondit Elen en s'avançant vers l'étudiante.

-Vous étiez sur FF !» s'exclama Fann'.

Elen s'avança vers l'informaticienne et lui prit l'ordinateur des mains.

«Sérieusement, vous lisez nos fictions ? demanda Sophia, ouvrant des yeux ronds. Vous ?

-Après l'enquête sur Keins. Je voulais comprendre comment des histoires fictives pouvaient être à l'origine d'une soi-disant maladie et d'une folie meurtrière.

-Roooh ! s'exclama Amy. J'y crois pas !

-J'aime comprendre les gens, miss DiNato. Et je me fiche bien de ce que vous pensez…

-Et vous avez lu lesquelles ?

-J'ai commencé avec Alea Jacta Est…d'ailleurs, est-ce que c'est normal que j'aie envie de retrouver l'auteur et de le persuader de le poster avec mon Jericho ?

-Aaah ! Pline, je crois que tu as fait une nouvelle victime de l'AIPM.

-Alors c'est ça l'AIPM ? C'est drôle, je comprends mieux ce Keins maintenant…même si ça ne justifie rien.

-Vous en avez lu d'autres ? demanda Pline pour changer de sujet.

-Oui, Plume. J'y ai vu mon nom, alors…

-Ça vous a plu ?

-Je n'ai pas aimé le passage où une bombe explose devant moi. Ni l'étalage d'une partie de ma vie privée au début de l'histoire.

-Et le reste ?

-Sinon, j'ai cherché à «Debones». Il n'y a rien…

-Je ne suis pas écrivain. Il faut avoir du talent pour ça !

-Ne commence pas, Fann', répliqua Amy en frappant son amie à l'épaule.

-Et Amy DiNato… «Everybody Lies». Beau titre. Et assez vrai, d'ailleurs. Certaines citations sont très intéressantes.

-Mais serait-ce un compliment ?

-Prenez-le comme vous voulez. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire que je lise ces histoires ?

-Attendez, c'est spécial ! Vous, l'officier du Mossad froide et sadique, vous lisez des histoires qui ne parlent pas toujours d'armes, de sang et de combat ? s'étonna Amy.

-Ce ne sont pas mes seules passions.

-Ah oui ? Pourtant, on aurait cru, répliqua Pline.

-Eh bien, vous vous trompiez.»

Elen leur jeta un regard qui les laissa sans voix. Cette jeune femme était définitivement un réel mystère.

S'ensuivit un fou rire général...dément, même. Nerveux. Fou, quoi.

Lorsque Washington ouvrit la porte, elle fut surprise par les éclats de rire qui résonnaient. Elle demanda, un sourire sur les lèvres :

«Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?»

Les rires repartirent de plus belle en cette journée de mai.

* * *

_Un avis ?_


	2. La paix ?

_Bonsoir !_

_Un petit OS plumien, qui m'a assez amusée..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

La paix ?

Amy regarda ses doigts taper la table. Dix minutes qu'elle l'attendait. Viendrait-elle ? Elle avait dit oui, mais…après tout, un imprévu du Mossad est toujours possible.

La jeune étudiante prit une nouvelle gorgée de coca. Son pied commença à frapper le sol. Elle était nerveuse. Quelle idée, aussi. Mais bon, Pline avait su trouver les mots pour la convaincre d'essayer. Et puis, Amy n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver encore à devoir aller au pressing pour son perfecto. Ni de se retrouver encore soupçonnée de meurtre. Ni d'être la cible favorite d'une ninja israélienne surentraînée chez qui tout avait l'air meurtrier, y compris les orteils. Enfin, peut-être pas les orteils, elle n'avait pas pu vérifier, mais même de dos l'Israélienne était impressionnante.

Elle finit son verre, et par la même occasion sa quatrième canette de coca. Il fallait se calmer.

_ Détends-toi Amy, après tout, on est dans un lieu public, elle ne va pas te tuer…en plus, elle n'est pas si effrayante que ça. Et puis, une Amy n'a jamais peur. Jamais. N'est-ce pas ? Bon, d'accord, si. Peut-être un peu, quelques fois. Parfois. Très rarement. Quasiment jamais, n'est-ce pas ?_

Elle commanda une cinquième canette. Quelle idée elle avait eue de suivre l'avis de Pline…

.

Elen marchait dans la rue. Elle arrivait à son but. Qu'allait-elle y faire, déjà ? Ah, oui. Rencontrer le perfecto sur pattes. Elle ne savait pas trop ce que l'étudiante voulait, mais elle espérait que ce fût court. Après tout, un entraînement, ça ne se retarde pas. Et là, ça faisait presque vingt minutes qu'elle s'était – à peine – battue avec un homme pas clair. On ne pouvait même pas appeler ça «se battre», d'ailleurs.

Et là, sa cible favorite l'appelait. Si elle croyait en la providence…

Juste au moment où elle était énervée. Où elle avait besoin de se défouler. Une belle coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Calme, Elen, calme…même si tu as envie de te battre, là elle n'est pas suspecte. Attends de voir ce qu'elle veut, et écoute ton instinct…_

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte du bar. Elen souffla un bon coup et poussa la porte d'un air décidé.

Amy sentit sa fréquence cardiaque augmenter alors qu'elle voyait l'Israélienne entrer.

_Du calme, Amy, du calme…la paix…_

Elen repéra rapidement Amy ; elle s'assit en face d'elle, appelant le serveur d'un geste de la main.

«Un café noir, s'il vous plaît.»

Elle braqua son regard de tueuse sur Amy, qui ne trembla pas du tout.

«Vous vouliez me voir, mademoiselle DiNato ?

-Absolument.»

S'ensuivit un silence.

«Mais encore ? Je n'ai pas tout le soir, moi. Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?»

Amy soupira.

«C'est justement pour ça que je voulais vous voir. Vous ne croyez pas qu'on pourrait faire la paix ?

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Ben…j'ai cru comprendre que vous vous étiez un petit peu rapprochée de Fann', et puis vous lisez nos fictions maintenant, alors…»

Furieuse esquissa une grimace. Le serveur apporta son café.

«Mouais…d'accord. Je peux y aller, maintenant ? Ou il faut que je vous serre la main d'abord ?

-On a dit qu'on enterrait la hache de guerre, officier Taal.

-Quelle hache ? demanda l'Israélienne en plissant les yeux. Je croyais que vous vouliez une trêve ?

-C'est le cas» fit Amy en pouffant de rire.

L'Israélienne leva un sourcil devant le fou rire de l'adolescente.

«Vous vous moquez de moi, mademoiselle DiNato ? Je vous le déconseille.

-Non, ce n'est pas du tout ça. C'est juste que…non, rien.»

Elen grimaça, prenant une gorgée de café chaud.

«Je vous préviens, mademoiselle DiNato, ce «pacte de non-agression» ne m'empêchera pas de vous boulonner par terre si vous êtes de nouveau suspecte dans l'une de mes enquêtes.

-Sympathique. Il ne m'empêchera pas non plus de vous envoyer bouler» répliqua Amy avec un demi-sourire.

L'Israélienne lui renvoya un sourire faux avant de prendre une gorgée de café. Elle fixa de nouveau ses prunelles noires sur l'étudiante.

«Vous m'en voyez ravie. Pour sceller notre nouvelle réconciliation, que diriez-vous d'une sortie au stand de tir ? Au moins, la prochaine fois que vous vous attirez des ennuis, vous n'aurez peut-être pas besoin qu'on vienne vous tirer de là.

-Au stand de tir ? Vous ne préférez pas plutôt un cinéma ? Ou une pizza ?»

L'officier du Mossad posa sa tasse et croisa les bras, un sourire sur le visage.

«Pourquoi ? Vous avez quelque chose contre les stands de tir ? fit-elle en souriant de plus belle.

-Non, rien du tout ! Si ce n'est qu'il n'y a que les fous et les policiers qui vont au stand de tir.

-Et vous me classeriez dans quelle catégorie ?»

Amy se mordit la lèvre, pas très rassurée par le regard noir de sa nouvelle amie.

«F…agent du Mossad. Non, sérieusement, pourquoi vous voulez m'emmener là-bas ?

-Vous ne voulez pas apprendre à tirer ?

-Ben, honnêtement, je préférerais éviter les armes.»

Devant le regard étonné et amusé d'Elen, Amy ajouta :

«Quoi ? Je suis pacifiste, moi !

-Pourquoi ce «moi» ? Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ?

-Ben, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que vous ne cherchez pas la bagarre, vous…

-Je ne «cherche pas la bagarre», comme vous dites. Mais il est vrai que j'aime me battre.

-Non, sans blague ! On ne s'en doutait pas une seconde !»

Elen leva les yeux vers le plafond. Non, non, on ne voyait pas le ciel.

«Un petit combat, ça vous tente ? proposa-t-elle à Amy. Je devrais être à l'entraînement, là.

-Non non, vraiment pas. Vous ne préférez pas aller au cinéma ? Ils passent un super bon film en ce moment ! Une comédie romantique, avec…

-Je n'aime pas les comédies romantiques, la coupa Elen. Je suis plutôt films d'action.

-Alors, venez chez moi, j'ai l'intégrale de JAG ! Maintenant que vous lisez nos fictions, il faut absolument que vous connaissiez JAG !

-Je connais déjà, sourit Elen. Que croyez-vous ? Je ne suis pas seulement officier du Mossad, j'ai des activités après le travail, même si elle est souvent…interrompue.

-Moi qui pensais que vos seuls loisirs étaient le combat et la course…» soupira Amy.

Elen leva un sourcil, amusée. Avant de regarder la veste que l'étudiante avait posé sur le dos de sa chaise.

«C'est nouveau ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le vêtement du menton.

-Oui, je me suis dit que c'était plus prudent de prendre cette veste que mon beau perfecto que vous aimez tellement attaquer.

-Ce n'est pas le perfecto que j'aime attaquer, répondit Elen avec un sourire presque carnassier.

-Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ? répliqua Amy, provocatrice.

-Une petite étudiante fouineuse et suspecte qui adore me provoquer.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de qui vous parlez. Ça pourrait me correspondre s'il n'y avait pas l'adjectif «suspecte»…mais non. De qui parlez-vous ? Quel lien a-t-elle avec mon perfecto ?

-C'est la propriétaire, répondit Elen.

-On peut savoir ce qu'elle vous a fait ?

-Je ne sais pas…mon instinct me dit qu'elle a les chics pour être suspecte. Et je n'aime pas qu'on me suive, non plus.

-En même temps, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de vous suivre si vous lui aviez dit ce qui se passait !

-En même temps, le secret professionnel, ça existe !

-Il s'agissait de sa vie ! Elle avait été arrêtée ! J'AVAIS été arrêtée ! Moi, alors que j'étais innocente !

-À ce moment-là, toutes les preuves étaient contre vous. Je n'avais aucun élément me montrant que vous étiez innocente.

-Si ! Un ! Moi ! Je vous ai DIT que j'étais innocente !

-Tous les coupables disent ça. Je n'ai fait que mon travail.

-Avec violence, quand même ! Mon pauvre perfecto…

-Je n'ai fait que ce qui était nécessaire. Et quand on me suit dans la rue, je n'ai pas envie d'être gentille après.

-Il n'empêche, vous êtes une dangereuse paranoïaque.

-Au Mossad, il vaut mieux être paranoïaque.

-Peut-être, mais vous me devez les deux notes de pressing.

-Certainement pas. C'est de votre faute, il ne fallait pas essayer de vous opposer à votre arrestation. Miryam ne vous aurait pas plaquée au sol.

-C'est de votre faute ! C'est vous qui m'avez détruit le bras !» fit Amy en se levant.

Elen finit son café et se leva également.

«Je n'aurais pas été obligée de vous «détruire le bras» si vous n'aviez pas tenté de vous échapper.

-En même temps, j'avais cours.

-Vous deviez nous suivre. Vous étiez suspecte.

-Et me plaquer par terre, c'était indispensable aussi ?

-Vous nous suiviez !

-Je voulais comprendre !

-Il fallait nous poser directement la question au lieu de nous suivre.

-Vous ne m'auriez rien dit !

-C'est vrai. Mais je ne vous aurais pas mise par terre.»

Amy fit quelques pas vers la porte. Un silence suivit.

«Je le savais. Il est impossible que nous nous entendions un jour.

-Il faut se rendre aux évidences, en effet…la paix est impossible.»

_Impossible ?_

* * *

_Un avis ?_


	3. La guerre ?

_Bonsoir !_

_Une sorte de suite à l'OS précédent..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

La guerre ?

Amy sonna à la porte. Washington ouvrit, un sourire sur les lèvres.

«Amy ? Tu tombes bien, on regardait le dernier épisode de JAG ! Entre, entre !

-Amy ! s'exclama Pline, arrivant derrière sa sœur et colocataire. Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?»

L'étudiante franchit la porte et suivit Pauline dans sa chambre tandis que Washington se réinstallait aux côtés de Sophia devant la télévision.

«Alors ? C'est bon ? Vous avez fait la paix ? demanda Pline, impatiente d'entendre le récit d'Amy.

-Non…

-Tu ne l'as pas fait ?

-Si, j'ai essayé ! Elle est juste impossible.

-Comment ça ? Raconte !

-Quand je lui ai parlé de faire la paix, tout de suite elle a demandé «pour quoi faire ?», après, elle est restée complètement paranoïaque. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : se jeter sur moi.

-Tu es sûre que tu n'exagères pas un peu là ? demanda Pline. C'est vrai qu'elle a l'air un peu agressive au premier regard, mais je suis sûre que dans le fond elle est gentille.

-Que j'exagère ? Elle m'a même dit que ce n'était pas mon perfecto mais MOI qu'elle aimait attaquer ! C'est de l'exagération, ça ?

-Non, sourit Pauline. Je reconnais, d'accord.

-Bref, ça a raté.

-C'est dommage. Je suis sûre que ça aurait été génial pour vous deux.

-Oui, sauf que tu oublies quelque chose : nous deux, on ne s'entendra jamais. La paix est impossible.

-Il ne faut jamais dire «jamais», Amy.

-En même temps, là, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait en être autrement. Non mais tu l'as vue ? Cette fille, c'est une tueuse ! En plus, elle n'a aucun humour.

-Elle est très sarcastique, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Elle a un humour grinçant. Elle fait allusion à des choses un rien sanguinaires. Et quand tu le lui fais remarquer, elle te répond qu'elle peut faire ça sans faire couler de sang. Et là, tu commences à avoir peur. Elle est un rien effrayante, aussi.

-Oui, mais ça c'est parce que tu ne la connais pas bien. Je veux dire, avec Miryam Tuvia, elle n'est probablement pas comme ça, si ?

-Je pense que Miryam Tuvia et Elen Taal ont le même genre d'humour, ce qui fait qu'elles s'entendent très bien.

-Le genre «humour mossadien», un peu, résuma Pline. Mais bon, au moins, cette fois, ton perfecto n'a pas été touché.

-Absolument. Je suis contente de l'avoir laissé chez moi.

-De toute façon, elle ne t'aurait rien fait, si ? Vous étiez dans un lieu public, non ?

-Franchement, à voir son regard…j'en sais rien du tout.»

Amy plongea la main dans une poche de son manteau, puis dans l'autre. Elle sembla ensuite chercher quelque chose autour d'elle, à la fois avec ses mains et avec ses yeux.

Pauline la regardait faire, en même temps intriguée et amusée. Elle se résolut au bout de quelques instants à demander ce qui se passait :

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe Amy ?

-Mon…mon sac… murmura l'étudiante. Je l'ai oublié au bar…

-Viens, si tu veux, on va le rechercher.

-Maintenant ?

-Oui, allez, viens. Je t'accompagne.

-Oh, merci Pline !»

**.**

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent au bar une demi-heure plus tard environ. Il ne restait que le barman et deux ou trois personnes. Amy DiNato se rua sur la table qu'elle occupait précédemment et chercha activement son sac, suivie de Pauline.

«Si c'est votre sac que vous cherchez, intervint le barman, votre amie l'a trouvé et emmené avec elle.»

Amy et Pauline s'immobilisèrent à l'entente de cette nouvelle.

«C'est pas possible, souffla Amy.

-Merci, fit Pauline au barman. Bon, Amy, tu sais où elle habite ?

-Je crois qu'elle vit à l'hôtel…

-Allons-y !»

**.**

Elen était sous la douche, après une heure et demie d'entraînement. Bon entraînement, d'ailleurs.

Elle sourit en repensant à l'entrevue qu'elle avait précédemment eue avec Amy DiNato. Amusante, cette idée qu'avait eue l'étudiante de vouloir «faire la paix». Comme si c'était possible.

Son sourire disparut lorsque son oreille toujours aux aguets repéra un bruit qui venait de la chambre. Elle arrêta l'eau, sortit de la douche, s'enroula dans une serviette et prit son arme posée près du lavabo.

Elle tendit l'oreille. Plus rien.

Elen déverrouilla avec précaution la porte – pour ne pas faire de bruit, elle y alla doucement – et posa la main sur la poignée. Elle l'ouvrit avec le plus de silence possible et surgit dans sa chambre en braquant son arme devant elle.

Rien. Il n'y avait rien.

La chambre était vide.

Elle inspectait le recoin derrière le lit lorsqu'elle entendit des coups à la porte. Ce devait être ça.

Elle baissa son arme en soupirant. Qui pouvait bien venir la déranger à une heure pareille ? Miryam était encore avec Ziva, a priori…

L'officier ouvrit la porte.

«Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

-On vient…eh, du calme !» s'écria Amy en apercevant l'arme.

Pline et Amy levèrent les mains en l'air. Elen s'écarta de la porte, soupirant une nouvelle fois.

«Entrez.

-On vous dérange ? demanda Pline en regardant la serviette qui constituait le seul vêtement de l'Israélienne.

-Non, pas du tout ! ironisa Elen.

-De toute façon, je vous dérange toujours !» s'exclama Amy.

Elen Taal lui lança un regard noir.

«Je vais me rhabiller. Vous ne bougez pas de là.»

Amy pouffa tandis que l'Israélienne repartait. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant son sac.

«Mais il est où ! Elle l'a caché ou quoi ?

-Calme-toi, Amy, fit Pauline. Rien ne sert de s'énerver.

-Il est tard, Pline. Je suis fatiguée, et j'aimerais être n'importe où mais pas ici.

-Je sais. Attends qu'elle revienne, tu lui demanderas.

-Pour qu'elle nous descende avec son arme ? Non merci !

-Je vous descendrai si j'ai une raison de le faire, répliqua Elen en sortant de la salle de bains. Je devrais, peut-être ?

-Si vous voulez descendre quelqu'un, trouvez quelqu'un d'autre ! rétorqua Amy.

-Ne me tentez pas… siffla Elen.

-Oh ! Du calme ! s'écria Pline. Je ne veux pas être témoin d'un meurtre !

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? soupira l'Israélienne.

-MON SAC !

-Calme-toi, Amy.

-Comment veux-tu que je me calme ! Elle nous a accueillies avec une arme ! UNE ARME ! Et elle a volé mon sac !

-Ho, du calme DiNato ! Je n'ai RIEN volé, c'est clair ? Si vous n'aviez pas été aussi tête à l'air, je n'aurais pas été obligée de le prendre !

-Moi tête en l'air ? Qui a commencé à me menacer, hein ?

-Certainement pas moi. C'est vous qui avez provoqué cette rencontre, pas moi !

-En même temps, si c'était pour vous défouler sur moi, vous n'aviez qu'à pas venir !

-Si je n'étais pas venue, vous l'auriez mal pris, avouez !

-Si vous n'étiez pas venue, j'aurais été ravie !

-Quelle amabilité !

-De même !

-DU CALME ! cria Pline, lasse de cette joute verbale. Vous ne pouvez pas rester calmes deux minutes, non ? Bon, Elen, vous rendez ce sac à Amy, et on part !

-Dites donc, vous ne me donneriez pas un ordre là, si ? fit Elen avec un regard noir.

-Bon, ce sac, il est où ? demanda Pline, commençant elle aussi à perdre patience.

-Là» fit Elen en se dirigeant dans un coin de la pièce.

Elle attrapa le sac et le lança dans la direction d'Amy, qui le rattrapa au vol.

«Merci.

-De rien. De l'oxygène, maintenant. Et j'espère ne pas vous revoir ici avant longtemps.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, nous aussi.

-Amy, on y va» fit Pauline en poussant Amy vers la porte.

Une fois les deux étudiantes parties, Elen soupira. _DiNato veut la guerre ou quoi ? Cette gamine n'a donc rien d'autre à faire…_

«Elle veut la guerre ou quoi ?

-Calme-toi, Amy. Tu as ton sac, non ?

-J'espère qu'elle ne m'a rien endommagé ! Tu as vu ? Elle est folle !

-Méfiante, c'est tout.

-Elle veut ma mort, tu as vu son regard ? Si elle croit que je vais me laisser faire…

-Arrête la paranoïa, Amy. Il faut calmer le jeu, maintenant.

-Je voudrais t'y voir…»

* * *

_Alors ? Un avis ?_

_Pline, Amy, fu'...j'attends tout particulièrement les vôtres ^^_


	4. PBlesséeG

_Bonsoir !_

_Un petit OS, un peu - bon d'accord, beaucoup - redouté par PBG, on se demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs... *sifflote*_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

PBlesséeG

Washington et Pauline entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce.

«Joly ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Elle avait juste dit qu'elle allait vérifier une information. Comme d'habitude, à minimiser le danger…je devais faire le guet dehors. Et puis il y a eu la détonation…

-Sophia Blewgreen, tu vas m'entendre ! s'exclama Pauline.

-C'était une enquête sur quoi ?

-Des vols de voiture…»

Joly s'interrompit en voyant arriver le médecin.

«Alors ? C'est grave ? s'inquiéta Washington.

-Elle a eu de la chance, mais bon. Il faudra être plus prudente à l'avenir ! Vous pouvez aller la voir maintenant.

-Elle sortira quand ?

-JE VEUX SORTIR !» cria Sophia depuis sa chambre.

Le petit groupe entra dans la chambre, dans laquelle une infirmière tentait de convaincre une Sophia à moitié assise de rester à l'hôpital.

«Mademoiselle Blewgreen, soyez raisonnable. On vient de vous retirer une balle du dos, vous devez vous reposer.

-Mais je vais bien ! Je…»

Sophia se rallongea en grimaçant.

«La balle n'a certes pas endommagé d'organe important, mais vous devez rester alitée quelques jours.

-Quelques jours ?! Mais…mon article !

-Ah non, pas de travail avant au moins une semaine ou deux. Vous avez besoin de repos.»

Le médecin et l'infirmière quittèrent la pièce.

«Washington, commença Sophia, Pauline, Joly, il faut que vous m'aidiez à sortir.

-Sophia Blewgreen… commença Washington en s'avançant vers la journaliste allongée.

-Oui ? fit Sophia en affichant son air le plus innocent.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de balle ! Tu veux notre mort ou quoi ?

-En plus c'est super dangereux une balle !

-Sophia, à partir de maintenant, tu ne fais plus rien sans nous avertir d'abord.

-Mais euh…

-Il n'y a pas de «mais» !

-Tu as pensé à nous ?

-On était inquiètes ! Ne nous refais JAMAIS ça, Sophia Blewgreen.»

Sophia lança un regard suppliant à Joly. _Au secours !_

La jeune femme haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire pour seule réponse.

«Bon, je dois retourner au journal, annonça Joly avant de sortir de la pièce.

-Dis à Constance que je lui enverrai l'article en fin de journée s'il te plaît, demanda Sophia.

-Tu n'enverras rien du tout, Sophia, déclara Sasha en passant la porte de la chambre.

-Pourquoi ? Il le faut, c'est le fruit de deux semaines de travail !

-Peut-être, mais si tu ne restes pas tranquille quelques jours, ça pourrait s'aggraver.

-Mais si je reste ici, vous n'aurez pas la suite d'Alter Ego, d'abord ! Je dois sortir !

-Sophia, soupira Sasha. Tu sais comme j'aimerais beaucoup lire la suite de tes fictions très vite, c'est pourquoi tu vas rester ici.

-Je ne te suis pas, là.

-Je ne voudrais pas que la célèbre PBG/RBV soit dans l'incapacité d'écrire pendant plusieurs semaines…tu as encore des fragments de balle dans le dos près de zones importantes, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils se déplacent.

-Mais euh…c'est tout blanc ici, et en plus ça pue le désinfectant !

-Même, ici c'est l'hôpital. Sois raisonnable.

-Mais je ne suis pas une enfant ! Je SUIS raisonnable ! C'est injuste.

-Tête de mule…» murmura Pauline.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Un homme en costume entra dans la pièce.

«Oh, j'avais oublié : quand on m'a appris que vous étiez là, j'étais chez moi. J'ai croisé l'agent DiNozzo dans l'escalier, et…

-Et j'ai tenu à venir voir comment ça se passait ici. Comment allez-vous ? demanda Tony avec son sourire charmeur.

-Euh ben euh…ça va… balbutia Sophia. Mais vous n'avez pas du travail ?»

Tony détourna les yeux.

«Il se trouve que j'étais déjà en retard, alors…qu'est-ce qui est injuste ?

-Ils ne veulent pas me laisser sortir ! Je dois aller dénoncer un voleur de voitures ! Et j'ai un article à publier !

-Ah, les médecins, tous les mêmes…

-Eh ! s'exclama Sasha.

-Allez, laissez-la sortir.

-Oui, on est là nous ! On peut l'aider, et on vous appellera en cas de problème.

-Mais quelle idée j'ai eue de vous prévenir…enfin, non. Sophia reste ici au moins jusqu'à demain matin. Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

-Bon. Désolé, miss Blewgreen, j'aurai essayé.»

Tony sortit de la pièce, suivi de Sasha.

«Vous ne restez que quelques minutes, les filles, elle doit se reposer.»

Washington et Pline s'assirent près du lit.

«Dis, Plinette, tu veux bien me passer mon ordinateur ? Joly l'a ramené…

-Sasha a dit que tu devais te reposer.

-Oui, je sais, mais bon…c'est reposant de lire vos fictions !

-Sauf quand il y a AIPM, rappela Washington.

-Et quand on est méchantes, aussi, ajouta Pauline.

-Et…»

C'est alors qu'une tornade rousse entra dans la pièce.

«SOPHIA BLEWGREEN !

-Oh, euh…bonjour, Constance. Du coca ? Je dois en avoir dans mon sac…

-Tu sais que je devrais te mettre un bracelet électronique ? ça t'éviterait peut-être de prendre des balles et des bombes en pleine tête !

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre…»

Devant le regard noir de Constance, elle ajouta :

«Bah oui, je suis une bonne journaliste, c'est comme ça…ce sont les risques du métier !

-Ça se limite, les risques.

-Mais…je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'il aurait une arme !

-C'est bien ça le problème. Tu ne penses jamais aux conséquences, Blewgreen. Et tu entraînes Jump avec toi, en plus.»

Sophia afficha un petit air innocent.

«Oui, bon…

-Je compte sur toi pour te reposer cette semaine. Et interdiction de revenir au bureau sans autorisation signée d'un médecin.»

Sur ce, Constance quitta la chambre.

Profitant de se retrouver seule avec ses deux sœurs, Sophia tenta de se lever.

«WJ, Pline, vous pouvez aller me chercher un verre d'eau s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sûr, j'y vais, répondit Washington avant de sortir de la pièce.

-Pline, fit Sophia après que Washington fut sortie, tu peux aller chercher Sasha s'il te plaît ? J'ai un peu mal, je voudrais plus de morphine.

-On va utiliser le bouton d'appel, répondit Pauline en s'avançant vers le lit.

-Non, l'infirmière a dit qu'il était cassé.

-Bon…tu ne bouges pas, hein ?

-Non non.»

Pauline sortit de la chambre non sans un dernier regard pour Sophia.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée, Sophia tenta de se lever. Elle dut se rasseoir plusieurs fois en grimaçant, mais elle réussit, le dos à moitié voûté, à atteindre ses affaires. Elle réussit à sortir son ordinateur de sa sacoche.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant Sasha, Pauline et Washington.

«Tu préfères que j'appelle le Mossad pour que tu restes là ?

-Non non, ça ira…

-Alors va te recoucher, fit Sasha fermement.

-Mais euh…pas le Mossad…elles sont cruelles, en plus. Et puis, si tu appelles le Mossad, je risque d'avoir encore plus mal.»

Sasha réfléchit quelques instants tandis que Washington et Pline ramenaient Sophia dans son lit.

«Bon, peut-être. Mais au moins, avec elles, tu devras rester au lit…»

Sophia afficha un air médusé tandis que le regard de Sasha se faisait sadique.

«Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié de quoi tu étais capable…»

La journaliste se recoucha dans son lit.

Finalement, elle n'était pas la plus sadique. Quoique...

* * *

_Alors ?_


End file.
